Admetus's Creepy Diary
by Ginakabina
Summary: Have you ever wondered what go through that creeps mind? ADMETUS!
1. August 31, Sept 2 and 3

August 31 2010

**Yep. I am Admetus, I am NOT the creepy guy in the back of the room staring at those pretty queens! Okay, many beg to differ, but I am not…. Today is my first day of junior year. I missed yesterday because I had… worms… **

**I am writing in this diary because my consoler thinks that it will help her interpret my thoughts? Something about being the second eldest of four? My older brother is Asparagus, my two younger brothers are Tumblebrutus and Pouncival **

**Currently I am at lunch eating my sandwich, alone. Its not like I have no friends, I have friends…. Some.. Maybe a few… One. Mungojerrie. He is sitting by the other toms today.. Asshole.**

**At the moment I cannot remember my classes, I just follow my class around.. I just know two Hours**

**Lunch and Health. I like eating and learning about sex. **

**I am studying a major class. Ladies. Today I am taking notes on Cassandra.**

**Her eyes are crystal blue, her fur is sleek but soft ( I have bumped into her before.) Her rump is nice and round. Oh shit! She just saw me eyeing her from head to tail! Cassandra's blue eyes give me the stare of death. But her cousin or something , Exotica gives me a lovely smile and slowly runs her paw down her chest... I almost choke on my sandwich. She is the SKANKIEST cat in the whole school! Tantomile just flicked me off! **

" **Bitch!" **

**The pod of three walks off. **

* * *

**Sixth Hour- Literature**

**Okay I don't want to learn about fucking Literature!**

**My locker literally exploded when I was getting the damn book out. There were at least THOUSANDS of papers smothering me. The damn prep Bombalurina, a senior she has flunked a lot and is still in high school, came up to me and knocked all the papers out of my binder… Hoe ass bitch!**

**P.S Bombalurina has had many abortions, none of them were The Dum Dum Tugger's surprising he is celibate? Crazy shit.**

* * *

**Oh yeah Last hour of the day! Health! **

**Today we are learning about EJACULATION and MASTERBATING! My favorite thing. **

**Mungojerrie sits next to me and on my other side Alonzo, he despises me. As the teacher talks about semen squirting out of your d*ck I look over to Mungojerrie and he is acting like he is wacking off! He suddenly pulls it out and starts playing with it and then shoves it right back in. I can't help but bust up laughing. **

**Lets just keep it at this, I got a referral and after school detention for a week. Mungojerrie got NOTHING! He pulled out his f*cking c*ck in class! **

* * *

**Fuck that detention I'm going home, I usually have to walk home when my damn mom has to deal with the younger kits. Like Pouncival making an accident in his pants or Tumblebrutus giving the middle finger.. . **

**I suddenly hear a meow**

" **Addie! Will you please walk with me home!" It was my Pounce**

" **Who got in trouble today?" I asked him**

" **Tumbles…He got in a fight with another tom." **

* * *

**Long day- I lost Pouncival. Mom wasn't happy. I'm not telling her about those detentions. Fuck that shit! FUCK YOU JELLYLORUM for having to pick up that damn dumb kit Tumblebrutus.**

* * *

**September 1****st**** 2010**

**I have not had a good morning. . I had a wet dream about Mungojerrie? He was just wiggling his d*ck around and just did something to mine..**

**I have seen his penis on numerous occasions other than yesterday in Health. I wouldn't say its big then I wouldn't say it was small.. About in the middle. Its super duper thick. I also noticed something. Mungojerrie shaves his pubes? I tried that this morning with My mom's razor I almost sliced my wang off! Then It hit me, My mom shaves her legs, maybe more. And so that means if she shaves her pubes it would be just like me and her having sex! So I threw that purple razor away. Nasty. I noticed jizz on the toilet seat from were someone was wacking it. So I put Germ- X on the toilet seat. Then got high off it….. Me and Mungojerrie get high from time to time on cat-nip and dirt. **

**I mean, Me and Mungojerrie have I guess sexual chemistry. You might say this, I am bi- curious…**

* * *

**MATH CLASS- SHIITTT**

**I just got done talking to Mungojerrie and he showed me this watch he nabbed from this jewelry store. Its pretty on his striped paw…. **

" **Dude guess what I found out!" **

" **What?"**

" **Dude, somebody likes you!"**

**I was soo fucking surprised! " Who the fuck Is it?" **

" **Well, *she* is tiger striped, attractive, really close to you?" **

" **Mungo, I have no Idea who the fuck your talking about."**

"… **Uhhh, My sister, Rumpelteazer!" he said in his cockney accent**

" …**. No offence but she is well a little too….."**

" **Admetus, It's me."**

**Mungojerrie stared at me a moment. Then he blinked. This is what you call in movies a romantic moment. Mungojerrie suddenly took his paw in mine. Exotica gave us the stare of death, that prep fucking SNITCHED on us!**

**Lets just say this, when a tom a queen get all romantic its fine.**

**But when two toms do it its unnatural and terrible?**

**We both got 5 days of suspension…. Excuse for me not to write in this damn diary. Fine I'll write on some days. But I am confused about me and Mungojerrie. It was weird when his hand held mine it was almost as if it was I have died and gone up to see the Everlasting Cat. It was if thousands of needles have gone through me and I felt nothing.**

**Wait till mom hears about this!**

* * *

**September 3, 2010**

**I slept in today. Mom isn't happy with the reason I am suspended. She decided NOT to tell my father Gus, because he is an old ass fart and it would probably give him a heart attack. **

**I talked to Mungojerrie we avoided the subject of me and him together. He asked if we could go to the Burger King? I said okay. His Dad, Skimbleshanks is super pissed. **

**I met him at Burger King, he acted weirder than usual. He suddenly busted up " Dude, I don't want to sound like a fruit but what the fuck was yesterday about?" **

" **You said you liked me and we held hands, Exotica ratted on us. We got suspended." **

"…**.. I do like you Admetus." Mungojerrie smiled.**

**I didn't know that the fuck I was supposed to say " I like you too." **

**He smiled a bit " This is weird. Isn't it?" **

" **Yep." I exhaled.**

" **What do you think sex feels like?" **

"…**. I think it feels like when your jacking it but you have no control?" I shrugged**

" **No ..sex with a tom." **

" …**..I have no idea."**

" **Lets talk about chicks.. Out of all my sister's friends which one would you f*ck?" Mungojerrie asked.**

" **Not Electra, too ugly. Not Jemima, Her mother would probably rip my c*ck off. Ectetera might go spazz on me, Maybe Victoria, you know she is super flexible."**

**Mungojerrie nodded " I fucked Rumpelteazer before."**

**I gagged at that moment " WHAT!" **

"…**. Just kidding."**

" **Who would you have sex with if you had to pick between Etcetera, Electra, Jemima or Victoria." I asked.**

**Mungojerrie f*cking ignored me. He looked at his phone and suddenly jumped out of his seat, stealing the salt and pepper shakers. **

" **I'm sorry dude I gotta go. My Dad…." **

**He leaned over and pecked me on the cheek and ran off.**

…**. Today was a weird day. Very weird. **

* * *

**Yep I'm doing that diary/ journal thingie too.. **

**Sorry with all the….. Bad things in it ** smirks****

**Also Sorry for all the other sibling issues. I fixed them :) **

**I still think of Asparagus, Addie, Plato, Tumbles,Etcy and Pouncie are siblings :P**


	2. September 4 and 5

**September 4- **

**Okay I woke up early this morning, no strange dreams. My mom sent me to my room early last night. Bioth!**

**I have decided something about Mungojerrie, he is my only friend I don't want to ruin that relationship… Ehhh I think that I am gonna go back to bed. I'm sleepy and Mom hasn't made breakfast (lazy ass bitch!) **

**11:34 am- I woke up to a sticky mess….. Wet dream.. I don't remember it.. I slowly cleaned up and went downstairs. My mom was making breakfast (finally!). It was nasty ass hash browns. I made a face.**

" **Addie, the school called, they will agree to let you come back to Monday IF you promise not to flirt with Mungojerrie." my Mom said as she set the nasty ass food on a plate.**

**I am surprised. I pat down my fur as it struck up in excitement. After eating that nasty shitty ass food, I left the house to go to the park to scare little kids and their moms. I usually save my "creeping" for the weekends. Haha. **

* * *

**1:40- This little tom and this little queen have been wrestling over a sand shovel. It somehow turned me on.. I guess their mother saw my boner and took her kits home. Oh I love creeping out people. HAHA!**

* * *

**2:25 - I was still taking my perch on the seat. All of a sudden I see this morbidly obese sweaty dude just juggling down the steps. His man boobs were just all jiggly, like Jello…. Men NEED to wear sports bras! If I EVER look like that! PLEASE tell me! Then lick the sweat off them! Just kidding.**

* * *

**5:55- I could REALLY get used to being suspended. No homework, school, or damn ass preps. I'm gonna go eat and go to bed.**

* * *

**11:29- I am about to go to bed. I have sandwich crumbs and jizz in my bed…. **

* * *

**September 5-**

**I woke up this morning- bored- I decided to look at some old tapes. I found this really OLD OLD one, Titanic. I first noticed that It says the word Tit in it then I thought Titadic? Then I remembered it shows BOOBS in it, BOOBS! I haven't seen BOOBS since that day I walked in on Mom undressing. I hate those saggy things. They don't deserve to be called BOOBS or Tits. Just old, wrinkly, saggy, vainy, just an old rotten piece of meat just jiggling around trying to entertain monkeys at the zoo thing-a-ma-jiggy.**

* * *

**I just saw that Red Head Chick's tits. They aren't that big. I am not happy about this AT ALL! I'm not even having a boner!**

* * *

**I have a shocking discovery. That Titanic movie is sad. Why did Fibrizo had to die, huh, he was so adorable! Also, Hey Rose, How about your fat hippo ass move and let Jack lay on it for a while or how about not let him fall asleep? I'm crying over it. Gosh, I have to admit I do question my gender… sometimes.. a lot. If I was a girl, my name would be Adelaide. **

* * *

**12: 55 pm- I decided to watch another old movie, The Color Purple. Its sad. And funny and kinda mean. When I get me a wife/ husband I don't want to be that much of a bitch to her/him. So I quickly turned it off.**

* * *

**3: 10 pm- I took a nap. It was a great dream My dream was weird. I saw Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer goin at it in Skimbleshank's bed then Etcetera walked in holding Jemima in her arms? Then Coricopat and Tantomile came in and they were just drawing it? Then Victoria did some weird flexible move right on top of Etcetera then Electra started licking Victoria's puss puss. Exotica came in and was just jacking it. It was sooo weird and a little sexy. **

* * *

**Guess what's for din- din? NOTHING! My damn momma is too lazy. I just want to up to her and stare at her until she gets up and cooks my hungry ass something to eat!**

* * *

**I tried it- Unfortunately she got creeped out by me. All she did was go to a different room. She has been acting weird lately. Poor Jellylorum ( sarcasm)**

* * *

**12:39 am- I am going to bed HUNGRY! What? Does she want me to eat my own j*zz for Christ's sake?**

* * *

**I tried it- Not tasty. In Health they need to teach kits this, Do Not Eat your own Semen, Unless you most certainly have too. Night Night!**

Oh how I LOVE writing for creepy Admetus.


End file.
